Mint Control
Mint Control is the Peppermint Complien. It belongs to the Flora and Esper Elements. It grows from Mintion. Appearance Mint Control is about 2.3 meters tall, having a large eye in the center of its head resembling a peppermint candy, with several leaves emerging from the back of its head. These leaves are shed during the end of the year, and if properly pollinated, will become Mintions. They have a large mouth with a pronounced lower lip, and several uneven green teeth. They have two arms that are green in color, with yellow "gloves" around their hands. They have four legs that resemble upside-down candy canes emerging from a single red and white striped body. Information It is a rare occurence for a Mintion to grow into a Mint Control, but once they do, their life expectancy shoots upwards. Mint Controls can live for several years, and are well sustained, as they create new litters of Mintions every year. At the end of the year, Mint Controls will pollinate one another, and pollinated leaves that are shed will become new Mintions. Communicating telepathically with the Mintions it sends out, Mint Controls have the Mintions scavenge for Compliens to take control of. The Compliens being controlled by Mintions will do the Mint Control's bidding, until all their vitality has been drained. At this point, they will be handed to the leading Mint Control and be eaten. While Mintions have short lifespans, they are still long enough to successfully sustain a Mint Control until the next batch arrives. In the rare occurence that Mint Controls don't have any Mintions to do their bidding, they will work hard to scavenge food on their own. Often, they can incapacitate other creatures via means of mind control, which allows for easy pickings. The large, swirling eyes of Mint Controls are difficult not to stare into, and hardly any Complien can break away once they are entranced. It is entirely unknown why Mint Controls haven't used this method to take control of others rather than using Mintions. Maybe they just want to feed their young? The body of a Mint Control is very much delicious, apparently, and oftentimes, either very brave or very reckless Compliens will attempt to kill Mint Controls to utilize their body as a plentiful feast. The things are seven feet tall, so there's plenty of minty goodness to get through before they have to find another, letting the remains of a Mint Control feed entire families for about a week. Since Mint Controls are rare, and very much powerful, this often isn't encouraged, but over the years, some have developed techniques to hunt Mint Controls much more easily. Supposedly, the eye is their weak spot, and if anyone can aim for the center, the Mint Control should topple soon after. However, to preserve populations, typically Compliens will simply do this to Mintions controlling other Compliens. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Mint Control here. Origin Some insights on Mint Control's origins. Name Mint Control is derived from "mind control" and "mint." Design Its design takes inspiration from both peppermint plants and peppermint candy, as well as drawing similarities between swirly eyes and peppermint candies. Trivia *While the first Complien conceived specifically for Icy Halloweek 2017, it was the fourth posted, after Mintion, Angepent, and Zonnet, and the second designed overall, after Zonnet. Gallery Mint Control sketch.jpg|Early sketch. Category:Compliens Category:Flora Element Category:Esper Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Grassland Compliens Category:Leaf Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Hermaphroditic Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens Category:Created in 2017